tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Death
Dr. Death is a necromantic BLK Medic TF2 Freak created by user Mamaluigithedonutgal. His main theme is Time to Die, and his battle theme is Duchess Battle, both from the soundtrack of American McGee's Alice. Aristotle's theme is Insane Kids from Alice Madness Returns. Backstory Dr. Death was once a regular BLU Medic by the name of Tobias Moreau. He worked well with the rest of his team, and had even entered a romantic relationship with Agatha, a female Sniper on the team. He was unusually attached to his Medigun, refusing to let anyone else touch or handle it; this behavior caused his teammates to become suspicious. Eventually, the team's Heavy managed to get Tobias' Medigun away from him long enough to discover why: it was fake. He was soon discharged for that reason. Much to everyone's surprise, Agatha followed, and proposed to Tobias. The two got married, and decided they wanted children as they tried to rebuild their lives outside of BLU. Unfortunately, Agatha died giving birth, causing Tobias to finally break down. Distraught, he tried to revive her with the same magic he once used to heal his teammates. When he finally decided he couldn't bring her back from the grave, he hung himself to be with Agatha. Mere weeks after his death, a pair of undead hunters were drawn to the cemetery. There were numerous claims that there were strange grunting noises to be heard at night. After some searching about the graves, they found and disinterred the remains of Tobias, who had accidentally turned himself into a nachzehrer. They planned on killing him then and there, but they discovered too late that the undead Tobias was wide awake and fully aware of their intentions. After killing them both in an act of self-defense, he fled the grounds. Once free, Tobias began seeking out those that were close to him before his death and draining their life. Eventually, one of his former friends, a BLU Engineer, had enough time to defend himself, and stunned Tobias with a blow to the head. Thanks to the injury, he was self-aware again once he came to his senses, and fled in shame. Donning a Blighted Beak and Grimm Hatte to hide his facial features, he adopted the persona of Dr. Death. Appearance Dr. Death appears as a BLK Medic wearing a Blighted Beak and Grimm Hatte. He doesn't wear a backpack. If he doesn't regularly restore his body, he will begin to rot; his skin will turn blue-green and wounds will open all over his body. His eyes are light gray. Personality and Behavior Dr. Death seems to always have a calm, composed state of mind; however, it is more often than not a facade covering a constant fear of failure. Thus, every move he makes is carefully thought out to the letter. If you interfere with one of his plans, and your intervention causes the plan to take a turn for the worst, you can be certain he will pursue you until he has punished you for your actions. Despite his dedication to making his goals a reality, nobody knows what exactly his goals are, partly because he almost never speaks. Dr. Death values having minions and allies. He attempts to keep them by rewarding those who are especially loyal and severely punishing traitors, often but not strictly by killing them. Not the kind to be hypocritical, Dr. Death will aid his allies whenever possible, and would never betray them unless necessary to save his own life or Aristotle's. In his boar form, Dr. Death loses his usual demeanor in favor of a blind fury and generally animalistic behavior. Aristotle Aristotle is a talking bird and Dr. Death's familiar. He appears to be a plain white dove (BLU Archimedes), and, when not flying about on his own, will often be seen perched on Dr. Death's head, shoulder, or hand. As the Medic rarely speaks, Aristotle speaks for the both of them. The bird shares his master's dignified behavior, and has a tendency to speak in an excessively verbose manner. Powers and Abilities Spells As a sorcerer, Dr. Death has several spells he can use to his advantage: *'Puppeteering:' Dr. Death can awaken the dead as "corpse puppets" through a spell. While they are in this state, Dr. Death has full control over all the puppets' actions, from their movements to actual speech, as if they are merely an extension of his own body. While they act as if alive, they lack souls or minds of their own, and cannot be "killed" except by breaking the spell that created them. Dr. Death also has the power to control the body (but not the mind) of virtually any living animal, including humans, through the same spell. This allows him to take advantage of whatever abilities they may have. *'Zombification:' As a necromancer, Dr. Death DOES know a zombification spell that can create more "traditional" zombies out of the dead. *'Healing:' Fitting enough for a Medic, Dr. Death knows magic he can use to heal almost any wound. *'Offensive Magic:' Dr. Death can shoot jets of flame from his hands, similar to a flamethrower. Other *Due to his status as a nachzehrer, Dr. Death can drain life energy from others with his left eye (this being used to restore his own body), and can transform into a boar at will, which makes him significantly stronger. *Since he is already dead, Dr. Death is virtually immortal, and can even survive severe blows to the head (including gunfire). *While Aristotle is far too weak to lift anyone off the ground, the fact he is a bird allows Dr. Death to keep tabs on others simply by sending his familiar to spy on them. *Dr. Death's loyal nature makes it relatively easy for him to pick up allies. *Despite usually relying on his puppets to attack, Dr. Death is skilled in close combat, and is armed with a bonesaw. Faults and Weaknesses *Sunlight will put Dr. Death in a coma; if he is in his boar form, it will also turn him back into his human form. *If one of his puppets gets injured (whether or not they are alive), Dr. Death feels all the pain as if he was the one to get hurt. A Demoman was able to stun him by hitting one of his puppets on the head with a glass bottle. *Since he lacks any sort of mind control, Freaks with mind powers can fight him even if he has taken over their bodies, and the strong-willed can possibly "break free." *Since he is physically just a regular dove, Aristotle is very easy to hurt; if he sustains even a minor wound while Dr. Death is near, his master will drop everything to tend to his injuries. * To cast a healing spell, Dr. Death needs to tap into the same energy that is keeping him alive; thus, he can't use his healing powers on himself, and healing even a simple cut can cripple him for days. In addition, he cannot formally revive the dead. *While he can survive a gunshot to the head, decapitation will kill Dr. Death instantly. *While it is highly unlikely and won't kill him, it's possible for Dr. Death's body to decay or get damaged (for example, with fire) to the point he becomes immobile. *Dr. Death's boar form will leave him blinded by rage and incapable of using magic, and only on rare occasions has he been able to change back on his own. *It is possible to force Dr. Death to change into his boar form against his will by putting him under great stress (though he will do everything in his power to maintain his human form). Trivia *Dr. Death's status as a nachzehrer was chosen because of the myth's German origins, fitting his class. *Dr. Death once had red gloves and buttons, but this was changed for aesthetic reasons. *Aristotle was originally going to be a black crow, but this was changed to allow him to be more expressive and better fit in with the stylized characters and worlds of Team Fortress 2. *Aristotle is currently voiced by his creator (Mamaluigithedonutgal). *Dr. Death's boar model was taken from the game Bloodforge. *Dr. Death's design is uncannily similar to that of The Blightcaller. However, the similarities are purely coincidental. *Dr. Death's only son is alive and healthy, and is currently nineteen years of age. However, he never learned who his true parents were, instead being raised by an adoptive family. Category:Freaks made by Mamaluigithedonutgal Category:Undead Category:BLK Team Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Magicians Category:Enthusiasts Category:Multi-Moded Category:Leaders Category:Intellectuals Category:Medics Category:Freaks with Theme Songs